The Power of Reese
by AnnCarter
Summary: Reese has a secret within her, a secret that will allow the defeat the Replicators for once and for all. Can the people of Stargate Command win her trust and reveal that secret? (From the end of 5X19 "Menace" and on)
1. Prologue

**Name:** The Power of Reese

**Writer:** Ann.

**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1.

**Rating: **PG13.

**Timeline:** Change of what happened in the end of "Menace" (519) and going on timeline from there on.

**Disclaimer:** All rights for Stargate are MGMs. I don't own anything (unfortunately).

**Author's note:** Was highly disappointed with what they did with Daniel in that episode. Therefore I changed it!

* * *

**Prologue**

Daniel took Reese's hand, helping her on her way down the ramp. He then turned around so that the android stood in front of him, and looked into her eyes, focusing all of his attention on her.

"Reese," He said to her quietly, "I know you don't like shutting down your toys. But here we are afraid of them. We're afraid of them destroying our planet the way they destroyed yours. We don't want to die. We don't want our people to die. So we have to destroy them."

The girl looked at him quietly, her big dark eyes looking at him with fear. She seemed so vulnerable to him, and the last thing he wanted to do was to harm her in any way. But hearing the noises from outside behind him, Daniel knew he did not have a lot of time before the Stargate Command's forces would break in and kill her too.

"I don't want you to die," She whispered.

"I don't want to die either."

"And you promise you will protect me?" She asked quietly. He looked deeply into her eyes, and couldn't not to notice how human-like she really was. She was like a child, scared and lost and in pain, and in that moment, looking into her eyes, he knew that he had to protect her.

"Yes. I promise. But you have to hurry. People will come through that door," He noticed Reese's look turning towards the door and then returning to him, "And they think the only way to stop your toys is to hurt you. I won't let them do this. But you have to shut down your toys." She kept looking at him, unsure whether or not to trust him. "Have I ever promised you something and broke my promise?" He asked. He knew they barely knew each other, but he had not done anything that could have harm her so far, and he had hoped she would consider it.

"No," She whispered.

"Then please, shut them down."

She looked at him for another long moment before closing her eyes. A heartbeat later he heard the shooting stops and Jack's voice by the door.

"Daniel?" He called from outside. "Daniel, is everything okay?"

"Yes." He replied, still looking at Reese. "Everything's fine."

"We're coming in."

"Don't!" He turned to Reese. "Is it okay if Jack will come in? He won't have any weapon, I promise."

She stared at him for a long moment before nodding. "Okay."

"Jack," Daniel turned around, stopping the colonel from entering the room, "Drop your weapon. She's not gonna hurt you. We're all safe." Jack hesitated. "Please, Jack."

"Okay." Jack left his gun behind, and even though Daniel knew he had a nine-mil hidden, he let him in.

"It's okay," He promised Reese quietly. "Nobody's going to hurt you. We just need your help."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

Once Reese was safely locked back in her room, Daniel, his team and General Hammond gathered back in Sam's lab. Sam was studying the Replicators' cells, trying to determine if they are inactive as Reese told Daniel and if there was any chance they will reconnect and the Replicators will be recreated.

"As far as I can tell they're dead, sir." Sam looked up at General Hammond. "I don't think there is any chance that they will work again."

"Good."

"General," Jack's voice and eyes were serious. "This girl's dangerous. We shouldn't be keeping her around."

Daniel looked at him with astonishment. "What are you talking about?"

"This girl's a security threat, Daniel." Jack's voice was serious and uncompromising. "She just filled the base with Replicators. We cannot allow her to stay here."

"I promised her she would be safe." Daniel emphasized the word "safe".

"And she will be, on another planet."

"She's the only chance we have of ever beating the Replicators. For all we know, she could be the only one who can ever stop them. And even if she can't…" Daniel's voice had gone softer, "She's just a child. She doesn't know how to protect herself. If we send her out there, she'll just keep creating Replicators. Do you really think this is the right thing to do?"

"No, you're right. We'd better kill her."

"Jack!"

"Daniel." Jack's voice was warning. "You said so yourself. The girl has some issues. We can't help her. By the time we'll manage to contact the Asgard it might be too late. We have to kill her."

"Sam." Daniel's blue eyes were pleading.

Sam's blue-green eyes were sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Daniel," She said quietly. "I'm not sure keeping her alive is the right thing to do. I think we should shut her off."

"She won't let that happen."

"You're right. She won't let us near her." Daniel nearly sighed in relief. "But she will let you."

"What, are you kidding?!" Daniel stared at him. "After all we have gone through to gain her trust, you want me to betray her? Are-are you serious?!"

"Doctor Jackson, is there any chance you can shut her off?" General Hammond turned to him.

"No, sir, I don't think so," He replied. "Sir, I don't think she will let any of us come this close to her. Not even me. And I don't think we should shut her off, either. She was just scared. She didn't know what to do. She thought she needed protection. I promised her I'd protect her. She won't create any more Replicators."

"Can you vouch for that, Doctor?"

Daniel hesitated. "I think so, sir."

"General, she's a child! A child who can create killer bugs and lose control of them! She almost lost control of the ones in this base. Had that happened, we'd all be dead by now. You cannot trust her to stay in control the next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time!" Daniel turned back to Jack. The colonel raised his eyebrows, clearly not believing Daniel. "There won't be a next time because she thinks she's safe right now. She won't create any more of them."

"Fact is, Daniel, you can't guarantee that!"

"No, I can't." Daniel's voice was quiet. "I can't. But if we keep her away from everything that can be used to create Replicators and if we keep her under surveillance, it should be fine. She can't create them out of thin air. And she trusts me. She trusts me that nothing will happen to her. Maybe that's all we need to keep her under control."

"Stressing the word _maybe_, General."

The general looked at Jack for a moment before turning to Daniel. "I'm sorry, Doctor Jackson," He said. Daniel closed his eyes, sighing. "It's too big a risk."

"Then what, you're gonna just… shut her off?" He asked quietly, opening his eyes.

The general shook his head. "No." Daniel's head shot up. "You and Major Carter will return with her to her homeworld and set up a lab there. Until the Asgard make contact with us, we'll do whatever we can to learn more about her and see if she is indeed what we need to stop the Replicators."

"General-"

"My decision is final, Colonel."

"With all due respect-"

"With all due respect, General," Daniel cut him off, "I don't think she'll want to go back. She's responsible for the destruction of the planet – I don't think she would like to go back there."

"Then what are you suggesting?" He asked.

"P5Z259. It's a small, uninhabited planet. It resembles Earth in several ways- the open fields, the seas, some species of animals. We can set up a lab there. We won't need more than one SG team."

Hammond considered it. "Actually, sir, I think that's a good idea," Sam said thoughtfully. "It's better than killing her. We can set up a base wherever we want. She will get some freedom and Daniel and I can study her in the meanwhile. She will be safe and we will get to learn what we need. She won't be a threat to anybody that way."

"Uh, is anybody forgetting the little mechanic bastards she can create?" Jack's voice was cynical.

"Of-of what?" Daniel turned to him. "We did a recon mission. A team of geologists studied the ground. There is absolutely no metal there. Even if she'd want to, she wouldn't be able to create more Replicators. It's the perfect solution."

"That is, if she won't run off and start creating Replicators somewhere else in the galaxy."

"Jack, would you stop-!"

"Fact is, sir," Jack turned back to General Hammond, "There's no way to guarantee that she will not start creating the Replicators all over again."

Daniel closed his eyes again and took a breath. He then looked straight at Hammond, his blue eyes focusing on the General's face. "If we try shutting her off she will definitely run away, sir. Her Replicators may be dead now, but that's no guarantee that she can't create them again. She trusts us. We should try helping her before shutting her off or doing something to harm her."

"I agree." The General's voice was serious and decisive. "Prepare her. You'll be leaving at ten-hundred hour." With those words he turned to leave, leaving the team behind in Sam's lab.

"Ah, sir?" Daniel stopped him before he left. "I don't suppose I can, uh, show her the surface?"

"Absolutely not, Doctor." The General looked at them sternly for another moment before leaving.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Daniel muttered.


End file.
